mgt372fandomcom-20200215-history
S2014.2 Team 6
Intro!! H Ya'll, this is the T-Brush Clan and we are the inventors of the T-Brush. T-Brush is a newly designed tool that can remove the choke out of a shotgun while cleaning it at the same time. It also has the feature of measuring the choke size so that you don't have to guess by using coins or other unrelable trinkets. It makes cleaning easier, faster, and more percise. With this tool it could increase your accuracy just by the convenience of cleaning the chokes without the diffcult challenge of consitently running your snake through. About Us Boyang Zhang is a Junior Business Management from China. Boyang takes photos of the ventures progress and documents the finances whenever there’s an expense or sale. Xiaoming Tao is a Junior Business Management, TIE concentration. He is from Qing Dao, China. He is the chief of the "Bubble Tea" which is a popular drink in China. He brought the idea to campus and has continuously sold out. Xiaoming also improve the handmade candy product, by creating new shapes with new flavors and producing a lollipop style. Mathew Miller is a Senior management Major. Mathew created the idea of selling the hand-made candy and produced a raw product for several weeks. He also created a new product for cleaning shotgun chokes that takes a lot of work away from maintaning a clean barrel. Week 1-2 After''' Brain Storming',we came up some ideas which included flash tee, paper flower, head band and hand-made hard candy. The first three didn't work very well, and the process is little bit different from what we thought. So we decided doing hand-made hard candy to be our product finally. Week 3-5 We started to thinking how could our product attract more costomers after we made the decision. So three of us were going around campus doing the survey about what kinds of flavors people like and also shapes that people expect to have. During the survey, we were not only asked American students, but also asked Asian or foreign students, and professors, because different people have different taste and preference. Week 6-7 Based on the information that we collected from survey, we began to buy the material and flavor online, and were ready to cook the next week. After a few attempts for perfection our product was finally developed. Cheese cake flavor was our first flavor with no shape or design added to it. We sold to friends first, and they liked the flavor of the candy and asked for more. So we started to make more with different flavors, and sold them to many unfamilar students and professors in showker hall, selling out very quickly. Week 8 We could only produce a small amount of candy at a time so we then decide to launch a new product, and realize we should target a specific group rather than everyone. Bo Yang said we could make bubble tea, which is a popular and delicious Asian drink to target Asian students. '''Innovation Questionstorming': How to make the flavor more appeling to American? We also started to change the ingredients to make our Bubble tea different than the original Bubble Tea. Week 9 During break we start the uniqe creation of our bubble tea to be different than others, and getting Americans rather than just Asians to love it. We did some research and found out that Americans love the chai tea flavor and fruit flavor, which is not popular in Asian. We order some plastic cups and straws online, and made the first Bubble Tea sample. Week 10 We bought tea from the market and researched online to learn how to make the fruit flavor. We discovered that it's much easier by using the fruit powder to make the Bubble tea. At the same time, we also tried improving our hand-made hard candy. Innovation Questionstorming: How to make candy support season? We decide to buy some Lollipop molds to sell it in Easter Day. Week 11-12 We ordered strawberry powder online, and came out with the first fruit flavor Bubble tea. We also got some Hard Candy Lollipop molds, which were cross shaped, and heart shaped for Easter. We focused on making only the popular flavors, such as strawberry, peppermint, and watermelon. We sold 15 lollipops in one event, and we put the rest of the candies in a Yoghourt Studios store to let them sell for us. Week 13 Early Adopter: In the 13th week we started the selling of Bubble Tea for $2.00 at Festival and we were very successful. We sold three different times at Festival between week 12 and week 13. The majority of our customers were Professors with a few students buying because of our charity. During our venture we have been promoting the AIDS foundation and several people just donated money to the cause. On another note we also started a new venture entirely. This venture is the design of a new product that cleans the inside of the barrel of a shotgun more efficiently, and also measures and removes the choke. Week 14 In the 14th week we had our second Bubble Tea event and sold a total of 104 cups of Bubble Tea in the past two weeks. It became profitable after the second event at $1.50 in profit per cup sold. The candy was also transforming at this time from bags of rock candy to lollipops. It was also being sold with the Bubble Tea in our second event and has been sold on EBay. At that same time our cleaning tool was metamorphosing into many new designs that improved on itself. It was finished on the weekend and we tried selling at a shotgun competition. The sale didn’t go well because during the final stages of development the tool was broken. Trying to sell a broken tool didn't work out so well, but the idea was sellable. Week 15 The 15th week was not as financially successful, we refinished the gun cleaning tool and began selling it at a shotgun range to shooting competitors and hunters. As well as developed our advertising video for our new and improved T-Brush. Innovation Questionstorming:How to increase accuracy and reduce the amunt of time spending cleaning the gun more efficiently? Resources Bubble tea: http://www.thekitchn.com/how-to-make-boba-and-bubble-tea-98067 Lollipop: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQuwgg6DNLU Informat on candy-Kyle Macomber What future Students should know At the beginning you will feel like this is impossible and even though we did not meet the $750.00 limit we made a considerable amount of money. Also do not limit yourself to what you can just sell on campus. Pick something you love doing and figure out how to create a product or service that can make it easier to do. Even if it has something to do with shooting and nothing about college students it could still turn into something exciting. This will help you from falling into a venture that you don't enjoy doing. If you don't enjoy it then your motoviation will drop and you will not become successful. That is the best lesson I learned all semester and I wish I discovered it much sooner. Photo feed adress https://twitter.com/zhangiii QQ图片20140428173037.jpg QQ图片20140428173136.jpg QQ图片20140428173416.jpg